Switched!
by 1LauxesTeam
Summary: Some characters from the Outsiders get switched. Socs and Greasers. SPOILERS! This was a school project.


**This was just a project from class...so I'm just posting it...**

* * *

"That's what I've been saying."

"No, you haven't."

* * *

"This is so dumb...I have better things to be doing than to be sitting in this perfect hell," Dally complained before proceeding to spew every not-to-be-mentioned word in history.

"Hey, keep a lid on it, Dally," Darry said.

I sighed as I finished my can of Pepsi and threw it into the trash next to the polished wooden desk some feet away from me. Everything was polished or looked like something too expensive to even steal.

"Smooth," Two-Bit commented.

Two-Bit who was still the same old Two-Bit even in our situation. I had gone home that night and met up with the rest of the outfit and right before we got going to the rumble, we disappeared! Well, we didn't disappear, we had teleported to one of the Socs houses. Dally was there for some reason too. That wasn't even the weirdest thing, no joke. The strangest part of the whole thing was that we had seemed to switch bodies with some of the Socs. We assumed the ones we switched with were in our bodies but that was the least of our worries. We could tell who was who because of everyone's personalities. Darry was switched with Cherry. It was weird, but he was still intimidating which seemed to bother me more. Two-Bit had switched with Marcia but that wasn't really weird, they had the same personality anyways. Dally had switched with Randy who I thought had already run away.

"That's weird," I said interrupting Dally in his cursing spree.

"All of this is weird, kid! All of these blasted people being so polite and giving us whatever the heck we want is weird. And stupid. That's what's weird."

"No, but Randy wasn't even here. He ran away," I explained.

I watched as Dally's(well actually Randy's) face contorted into an even more annoyed one.

"You mean this darn kid wasn't even here? Then what the heck am I doing here?!" he yelled.

"Randy! Is everything okay?" we heard a woman's voice call from another room.

Dally seemed to get an idea because he smirked, got up and ran out the door. All of us sprung up in a second, chasing after him. We sped past thousands of dollars worth of who-knows-what and caught up to where Dally was, downstairs standing in front of an older woman.

"Oh, are these your friend's sweetheart?" she said.

"No, they're just some freeloaders," Dally said.

"Well, you have school, don't you? Go on and get ready," she continued.

"I'm not in the mood," Dally tested.

"Oh come on sweetie-"

"No, I don't want to go today," Dally pushed.

We waited for her answer, seeing if they could really get what they wanted. She smiled.

"Ok, sweetheart, then you and your friends can stay home today," she said.

That's how the day went, Dally tried everything, he went on wreaking havoc in Randy's body. He even tried to lift something but the guy just let him. He tried to get in fights but everyone just told him sorry for everything. Then he made a comment about wanting to be a wrestler and his mom had all of a sudden said that he had to take over the family company and it wasn't his choice. In the end, Dally was real hacked off.

"What's with all of this fake freedom? Everything's too easy, and my life has already been planned out. No one'll fight me either. I like being a greaser better," he had complained the whole day.

"And I like being a man," Darry had added.

Two-Bit and I stayed quiet, but for very different reasons. I didn't have much to say that anyone would care about, but Two-Bit seemed to like being in another body. Man, he could roll with anything. But we all missed our hood. In a way, it was home and we didn't feel right in that proper place where you have to be perfect and smart so you could be who your family wanted to be. We felt too fake. But that didn't stop them all from running around making bad names for the Socs who'd switched bodies with them. Dally was enjoying his time using his arm until he broke it somehow. He was upset for a little bit until he realized he didn't care because he hadn't broken his own arm. But I still felt bad for Randy and the rest. What a surprise they would get when they returned to their broken and beaten bodies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cherry, Randy, Paul, and Marcia had switched too and had figured out who everyone was. Almost everyone.

"So you're Cherry?" Marcia pointed to Darry in Two-Bit's body.

"Yes," Cherry(Darry) said.

"Well then we have everyone figured out," Randy said in Dally's body.

"Who's that then?" Cherry said pointing to Soda.

He stayed silent then took a breath to speak.

"Did you...Who are you?" he asked.

"Wait, don't answer that, I think I know," he said.

With that, they had figured out the situation. The Socs were about to go to one of their usual restaurants when Soda stopped them and reminded them they couldn't go there. Then he told Darry(Cherry) he(she) had work. He(she) tried to say no but he then explained that Darry needed to go work to keep the house. That's when they realized, they have work or school, or something to do, or watch out for. Heck, Dally(randy) couldn't even go into a store without the fuzz watching him.

"Man, things are rough all over," Marcia complained.

"That's what I've been saying," Cherry huffed.

"No, you haven't," Paul said.

"Sure have, none of you got it except for Randy, though," Cherry said.

"When are we going to switch back?" Marcia complained.

"Sometime soon, I'm guessing," Soda chimed in.

"How do you know?" Paul demanded.

Soda could tell he was trying to look tuff but he just couldn't do it in Pony's body like that. It was too funny.

Soda smiled and said, "I said I'm _guessing,_ I don't know though. But I do know that when you switch back, it could be painful,"

"Why?"

"Because I know my friends, I know that they are probably wearing your bodies down right now, and ruining your reps," Soda added.

Before any of them had time to say anything, they switched back.

"Welcome back," Soda said.

"Shut your trap," Dally said annoyed at Soda's seemingly plastered on smile.

* * *

After that, the Socs and the Greasers didn't fight much. Sure, they may have some disagreements here and there, but the rumble was off and they stayed on their own turfs. When Dally told Johnny, he was real happy and ended up pulling through. When they were leaving the hospital, they ran into Randy who had been treated for his broken arm. Dally had started hysterically laughing while Randy had smiled and shook his head. It made things easier the way things were. Much easier.


End file.
